Lo que ocultaba la Luna
by Hikari-sys
Summary: Recuerdo que estaba tendida sobre la nieve una fría mañana de principios de Enero. Yo era un diminuto y cálido bulto violeta enfriándose en medio de un corro de lobos. Estaban apiñados a mi alrededor, me lamían, me mordían, yo era su juguete indefenso. Estaban tan juntos que apenas podía sentir los rayos del sol, tenía mucho frío. Todo cambió cuando apareció aquel Lobo Blanco.


**– Lo que ocultaba la Luna –**

**¡Hola! Los personajes de esta obra son propiedad de CLAMP, ante todo, pero la historia me pertenece.**

**Oneshot**

Especial de Halloween

* * *

_¿Morderás la manzana en la noche de Halloween?_

**I**

Recuerdo que estaba tumbada sobre la nieve una fría mañana de principios de Enero. Era un minúsculo y cálido bulto enfriándose en medio de un corrillo de lobos. Estaban apretujados a mi alrededor, me lamían, me mordían, yo era su juguete indefenso. Estaban tan juntos que apenas podía sentir los rayos del sol, tenía frío, mucho frío.

Podía sentir la humedad del hielo que mojaban sus pelajes, sus alientos creaban sombras fantasmagóricas que flotaban en el aire. Sus lenguas rasposas dejaban sus rastros calientes sobre mi piel. Un lobo desgarró con los dientes la manga de mi violáceo chaquetón y por el crujido de la tela supe que pronto se acabaría el juego y comenzaría la matanza. Sentí los dientes de otro lobo enganchados en mi pelo corto, tirando de él, me hacía muchísimo daño.

Quería gritar, pero no pude hacerlo. No podía huir, eran demasiados. Tenía demasiado miedo.

Solo pude quedarme tendida a esperar lo inevitable, mientras las nubes cubrían aquel cielo invernal.

Me habían arrancado del columpio que mi padre me había construido con apenas unas cuerdas y una rueda, me habían arrastrado al bosque. Y pese a que intenté huir en un principio el número de lobos que componía aquella manada era aterrador, yo solo tenía doce años años y una vida inocente y feliz que iba a terminar de aquella terrible manera, sola y desamparada.

O al menos eso creía. Justo cuando los lobos se acercaron más, asfixiantes, apareció un lobo tan blanco como la nieve que lo rodeaba. Parecía un fantasma salido desde la profundidad del bosque. Los lobos pararon súbitamente y durante unos instantes comenzaron a gruñir de forma amenazadora. Se disputaban la presa, yo.

El lobo blanco, gruñó y su pelaje se erizó de tal forma que parecía el doble de grande de lo que me había parecido en un principio. La tensión era palpable. Sabía que estaba perdida. Si no me comía la manada entera, lo haría aquel hermoso y aterrador lobo blanco.

Ocurrió lo último que podía llegar a imaginar. Uno a uno, los lobos de la manada se sometieron al lobo blanco y con las orejas gachas y el rabo entre las patas traseras fueron alejándose de mí hasta quedarnos aquel lobo y yo.

A solas con la muerte, sentí el hocico del lobo blanco sobre mi mano cerrada en un puño sobre mi pecho, demasiado aterrada como para mover un músculo me dejé olisquear. Sentí que el lobo lamía mi mejilla con suavidad y me observó. Aquel comportamiento me sacó durante unos segundos de aquel caos terrorífico en el que estaba sumida.

Sus ojos amarillos eran oro líquido. Emitían destellos de diversas tonalidades doradas. Eran cálidos y próximos. Algo en mi interior supo que podía confiar en él. Entonces me dejé ir. Herida como estaba, me estaba muriendo. Ya no recordaba el color del cielo o la voz de mi hermano cuando se mete conmigo durante el desayuno. No recordaba a mi padre, ni la foto de mi madre muerta que presidía la mesa de la cocina aquella mañana. Pronto me reuniría con ella.

Pero no morí. Me dejé arrastrar por aquel frío oscuro y aterrador y después, al despertar, me vi en un mundo cálido y conocido.

Solo recuerdo una cosa: Sus ojos dorados. No creí que volvería a verlos nunca más.

**II**

Volví a verlo un mes después de mi accidente. Se presentó en el lindero del bosque, justo al lado del patio de casa mi bisabuelo. Algo me decía que debía acercarme y así lo hice. El lobo sentado sobre sus cuartos traseros era impresionante, pero esta vez no tenía miedo. Me aproximé en silencio, con una mano extendida, sin amenazas. Intentaba comunicarme con él.

Pero, por mucho que esperaba, por mucho que intentaba llegar hasta él. El lobo blanco siempre se desvanecía en la espesura sin darme tiempo a salvar la distancia que nos separaba. Y me ponía muy triste. No le tenía miedo, a pesar de que era tan grande como para arrancarme de mi casa, fuerte como para tirarme al suelo y arrastrarme al bosque, tal y como ocurrió un mes antes el día de mi accidente.

Aquel lobo era feroz en todo el significado de la palabra, pero sus ojos no se correspondían ante aquella visión. Eran fuego amable, jamás me haría daño. Me daba rabia no poder expresarle que yo tampoco le haría daño y que podía acercarse sin cautela. Pero no podía, solo me quedaba esperar.

Pero aquella espera se vio interrumpida por mi marcha a casa en Tomoeda. Esperé un año, hasta las siguientes navidades que volveríamos a casa de mi abuelo en las montañas. Cada vez que salía a tirar la basura, o a jugar, el lobo aparecía, se sentaba en la linde del bosque y se limitaba a esperar. Cuando me acercaba, él desaparecía.

Un día, me armé de valor y me interné en el bosque. Sabía de sus peligros, pero también que mi lobo blanco vendría a rescatarme. Vagué entre los árboles hasta llegar a un santuario. Recordaba vagamente que me habían mencionado el lugar, pero no había ido nunca con mis padres a pesar de que lo pidiera fervientemente. Mi hermano se burló de mí alegando que él había estado y yo no.

_Chínchate Touya, he llegado sola al templo_. Recuerdo que pensé para mis adentros. Las cañas de bambú medían por lo menos dos metros de alto, pero el Torī del templo se erigía majestuoso a pesar del tiempo. Aquel sitio estaba muy descuidado, pero en cierto modo tenía su encanto. Había muchas estatuas de lobos, supuse que el Dios al que veneraban en aquel templo usaba a los lobos como su guardia. Sentí celos de él en ese caso, yo también quería a mi lobo blanco como guardián.

Quité unas malas hierbas que afeaban el lugar y sin darme cuenta estuve horas arreglando el templo. La tarde caía y pronto la noche cubriría de oscuridad el bosque, entonces llegaría el tiempo de los lobos. Corría muchísimo peligro. Pero entonces, como lo hizo un año antes el lobo blanco apareció como un fantasma de entre los árboles y me observó con sus ojos amarillos.

Los había echado tantísimo de menos.

Me observaba con todo detalle, no se perdía movimiento que hacía y yo estaba muy lejos de sentirme incómoda. Sonreí al lobo y le mostré lo que había hecho.

– Hola, lobo–san… me has pillado arreglando el templo.

Me arriesgué demasiado, lo sabía. Pero para mi sorpresa, no huyó al oír mi voz. Estaba quieto como una estatua, en cierto modo se parecía mucho a las estatuas que adornaban el templo. Me pregunté si aquellos lobos serían ascendientes de aquel hermoso Lobo blanco y deseé que así lo fuera. El lobo se distrajo observando los montones de hojas, ramas y desperdicios. Le observé atónita. Se había relajado, ya no vigilaba constantemente mis movimientos. Estaba ahí petrificado, sentado, esperando.

Muy lento, con sumo cuidado, me acerqué a él temerosa de espantarlo. Alzó las orejas alerta, pero no se movió. Entonces hice lo que siempre había querido hacer. Le acaricié la cabeza y, como no se movió, hundí las manos en el pelo de su cuello. No era tan suave como parecía, pero encontré una mata de pelaje suave y lanudo. Cerró los ojos y me gruñó suavemente, apoyando su cabeza en mis brazos. Hincándome de rodillas le abracé como abrazaba al perro de mi prima, pero su olor intenso me recordó cuál era su verdadera naturaleza salvaje.

En ese momento, olvidé quién era yo y dónde me encontraba. Si me esperaban o no para cenar, no me importó.

No supe cuanto tiempo habíamos estado así, pero mi lobo me empujó suavemente y me gruñó. Entendí que quería captar mi atención y así se la presté. Echó a andar y por un momento pensé que me abandonaría, pero no lo hizo. Me estaba esperando, y yo le seguí. Me llevó a través del bosque hasta la linde del bosque donde se encontraba la casa de mi bisabuelo. Le sonreí agradecida de corazón por haber cuidado de mí. El lobo me miró fijamente a los ojos. Qué gran misterio era aquel lobo.

Acaricié su cabeza con cuidado detrás de la oreja y cerró los ojos disfrutando de la caricia. Pero aquel idílico momento no duró demasiado, pues mi hermano me llamó desde el porche trasero para cenar. Tenía que despedirme de mi lobo. Eché a andar hacia el porche y me volví sabiendo que mi lobo habría desaparecido en la oscuridad. Pero no fue así.

Mi lobo se quedó en el lindero del bosque, contemplando la tenue luz de la casa que se reflejaba a través de las ventanas, viéndome marchar. A pesar de que solo eran unos metros los que nos separaban. Nunca me había parecido tan inmensa la distancia que nos separaba.

Aquella noche dormí abrazada al jersey, con su aroma impregnado en él.

Olía a almizcle y pino, a bosque. Parecía que aún estaba con él.

**III**

Había pasado todo el verano en casa de mi bisabuelo. Y aunque a muchas chicas de mi edad les podría llegar a fastidiar estar encerradas en aquel pueblo donde solo pasaban dos veces el autobús de línea que llevaba a la ciudad más próxima, yo estaba la mar de a gusto. Disfrutaba de la compañía de mi bisabuelo y él me contaba historias sobre mi madre, su adorada nieta. Lo bien que se lo pasaba allí y lo mucho que me parecía a ella.

Los ratos que no estaba con él, me iba al templo del bosque para cuidar de él. Ya se había vuelto una costumbre desde que tenía doce años, y ahora a los diecisiete que había cumplido el primero de Abril, no encontraba mayor satisfacción que la de ver aquel hermoso lugar arreglado. Aquel lugar se había convertido en mi rincón secreto. Pero éste no era el único secreto que ocultaba aquel misterioso lugar. Silencioso, como siempre, apareció mi lobo de entre el bambú.

Majestuoso se sentó a mi lado bajo un árbol y se tendió sobre la verde hierba, apoyando su cabeza sobre mi regazo. Tal y como solía hacer. Entonces yo acariciaba su pelo, le rascaba tras las orejas y hundía mis dedos en su pelaje suave y algodonado. Así pasábamos las tardes el lobo y yo. A veces traía un libro y le leía. Él escuchaba pacientemente aunque no entendiera el lenguaje humano, parecía que necesitaba tanto oír mi voz como yo necesitaba su presencia.

Estaba enamorada de aquel lobo blanco. Lo amaba tan profundamente que escapaba de mi comprensión. Durante el tiempo que pasaba en casa durante el año, sentía que la vida la había dejado atrás en aquel templo junto a mi lobo de ojos amarillos. Y me escapaba poniendo excusas por la soledad de mi bisabuelo. Echaba tanto de menos a mi lobo, que el corazón me dolía incansablemente.

**IV**

– ¿Vuelves a irte a casa de tu Bisabuelo en el campo?– me preguntó una de mis mejores amigas, Meiling.

– Si, durante las vacaciones, como siempre.

– ¡Chica tu Bisabuelo podía darte un respiro!, siempre te pierdes todas las fiestas.

– No es solo mi Bisabuelo, Meiling–chan, tengo cosas que hacer allí.– le contesté sonriéndole.

– Siempre tan misteriosa…

– Tampoco lo es tanto ¿Verdad? Seguro que se trata del templo de Okami.

Ahí estaba mi mejor amiga, Tomoyo Daidouji, quién me conocía desde que era pequeña. A ella le había contado todo, mi accidente con los lobos, el tiempo que pasaba en compañía de mi bisabuelo, mi lobo. Aunque no le había admitido mi más oscuro secreto, estoy segura que ella lo sabe, pero si le parece raro o no, nunca me lo dijo.

– Ni que fueras a convertirte en la sacerdotisa… deberías echarte novio… Que lo tuyo con ese tal Yukito no funcionase no significa que no puedas encontrar a otro.

Movió el contenido de su vaso con la pajita y yo casi me atraganto con la tarta. ¿Qué me echara un novio? Como bien había mencionado, había salido con Yukito Tsukishiro, un amigo íntimo de mi hermano mayor. Y aunque externamente todo parecía ir a las mil maravillas, cuando miraba sus ojos, solo buscaba encontrar reflejos dorados que me hicieran sentir viva.

Él no era mi lobo, por lo tanto aquello no podía salir bien.

¿Y cómo podía salir bien mi relación con el Lobo Blanco?

– ¿En el campo no hay chicos?– volvió a preguntarme Meiling.

– Claro que los hay…– me revolví incómoda.– Pero…

– Ninguno interesante– sentenció Tomoyo.

– No…– susurré.

– No me lo trago… allí hay alguien por quién pierdes el culo a la mínima oportunidad… y yo voy a averiguarlo, ya que ninguna de las dos se atreve a confesarme la verdad.

La sonrisa en el rostro de mi amiga Meiling no auguraba nada bueno, pero no entendí lo que me quiso decir, Tomoyo bebió de su vaso, pero me observaba con atención cualquiera de mis muchos gestos, aquellos que solamente ella podía descifrar de mi rostro. Sabía analizarme bien, y siempre daba en el clavo.

– ¡Está decidido! Pasaremos Halloween en el campo.

– ¡Qué!

El grito que pegué retumbó en la cafetería y me volví el centro de atención. Sonrojada me disculpé y miré a Meiling rogándole con la mirada que olvidase aquello. Pero no era tan fácil…

¿Y si descubría mi secreto?

¿Y si me obligaba a separarme de mi lobo?

Tenía que hacerle cambiar de opinión….

**V**

– Es la próxima parada ¿Verdad?

Asentí derrotada. Me había pasado toda la semana intentando hacer cambiar de opinión a Meiling y fue en vano. Así que aquí estábamos las tres, de camino a casa de mi bisabuelo en el campo, con una fiesta en ciernes y un enorme secreto que ocultar. Suspiré. Lo que daría por que el autobús nunca llegase a su destino.

Meiling estaba muy emocionada pese al destino al que nos dirigíamos, normalmente evitaría ir al campo, sin embargo ahí estaba, pegada al cristal del autobús contemplándolo todo. Me relajé un poco, tenía que aprovechar el momento y pasármelo bien con mis amigas. Tomoyo me cogió de la mano y sentí su cálido cariño, apreté su mano en señal de aceptación y me apoyé sobre su hombro.

– No quieres que Meiling se ría del templo, ¿Verdad?

– Si…

La diferencia entre Tomoyo y Meiling era, que Tomoyo al ser mi prima, había compartido muchos momentos conmigo en casa del bisabuelo. Incluso la llevé al templo de Okami en una ocasión, cuando tenía catorce años, quería mostrarle al Lobo blanco, quería compartir con ella lo que sentía con él. Pero éste nunca apareció, y aunque al principio me sentí decepcionada por su ausencia, después preferí que las cosas hubieran ocurrido de aquella manera. Quería al lobo para mí sola.

Tan pronto como aparecimos en casa de mi Bisabuelo, Meiling nos avisó de que había conseguido más gente para la fiesta de Halloween, y estaban discutiendo la preparación de aquella. Pero Meiling era experta en ese tipo de cosas, me abrumaba un poco la facilidad con la que conseguía lo que se proponía, y todo eso gracias a un diminuto teléfono móvil con internet. La tecnología avanzaba a pasos agigantados, pero a mí me seguía interesando más el mundo tradicional, sus costumbres, sus creencias, la esencia de lo que somos y una vez fuimos.

Finalmente aquella fiesta se celebraría en el cementerio del pueblo vecino, pues éste era tan pequeño que la gente que moría era enterrada en el otro municipio que se encontraba a nueve kilómetros. Nos recogería el hijo de la única tienda de alimentos que había allí. Le había visto muchas veces repartiendo aquí y allá en aquella destartalada furgoneta, pero mejor ir con él en aquel vehículo que se caía a pedazos que caminar todo el trayecto a oscuras y disfrazadas, porque sí… Teníamos que ir disfrazadas.

Volví a suspirar un poco avergonzada por aquel disfraz que habían elegido para mí, era de bruja y tenía hasta sombrero. Era bastante bonito, tenía que reconocerlo, aunque hubiera preferido ponerme la yukata blanca del disfraz de Tomoyo, que iba de fantasma. Pero me quedaba grande.

– Seguro que a Eriol–kun le gusta– soltó Meiling de pronto.

– ¿Eriol?

– Si, es uno de los hijos del de la tienda, ya sabes… pregunta mucho por ti.

– Me pregunto cómo diste con él– farfullé avergonzada.

– Nunca menosprecies internet y todo lo que puedas encontrar, allí mis manos pueden alcanzar cualquier cosa.

– No lo hago– hice un mohín.

– ¿Ves? Deberías ser igual de adorable con ese muchacho, quién sabe, con el tiempo que sueles pasar aquí surge algo bonito.

Le sonreí tímidamente y me arrepentí de haber pensado cualquier cosa negativa de ella. Ella quería buscar mi felicidad a su manera porque me quería mucho. Tenía que darle una oportunidad a lo que ella con tanto ahínco había preparado, aunque fuera encontrarme con Eriol–san, el hijo que solía ayudar a sus padres en el negocio familiar. Debía abrirme a Meiling y premiar sus actos.

La llevaría al templo.

**VI**

La relativa seguridad del patio de mi bisabuelo había quedado atrás. La brisa llegaba con un hilo helado que anunciaba la presencia próxima del invierno, octubre moría, y el sol aún brillaba, y bajo las ramas, el aire aún conservaba un poco del verano que habíamos dejado atrás. Meiling y Tomoyo venían conmigo en aquel sendero que había sido creado de tantas idas y venidas que había hecho. Alguna vez me pregunté por qué el bosque no cerraba aquel camino durante tantos meses que pasaba en la ciudad, pero aquella pregunta no tenía respuesta y a mí me interesaba que aquel sendero siguiera existiendo.

Alrededor del camino, las hojas en el esplendor de su muerte, se habían teñido de rojo y de naranja, a estas alturas los cuervos graznaban una melodía sobrecogedora, todo el bosque cantaba y el crujir de las hojas secas bajo nuestros pies lo acompañaba. Avanzamos con cautela, aunque oía hablar a Tomoyo y Meiling despreocupadamente. Desde mi accidente solía ir con mil ojos, y aunque sabía que los lobos raramente atacaban a los humanos de la forma en la que me atacaron a mí, nunca podía estar segura cien por cien. Aunque tampoco tenía miedo, si él estaba allí. Serpenteamos un arroyuelo entre matorrales y llegamos a las inmediaciones del templo, aquel que había cuidado con tanto ahínco.

El Torī rojo se alzaba majestuoso, aquel arco que servía para marcar la frontera de lo sagrado y lo profano, me infundía mucho respeto. Cerré los ojos y aguanté la respiración durante los segundos que tardamos en cruzarlo y entrar en el templo. Seguía igual de hermoso que cuando lo dejé apenas un mes y medio. Las hojas danzaban y dibujaban colores sobre la hierba. Las estatuas de los lobos seguían vigilando en su posición y algunas estaban cubiertas con musgo oscuro. El santuario de madera se erigía en el centro del claro del bosque, rodeado de altos tallos de bambú. A la derecha había otra estructura donde alguna vez hubo una campana para orar. Aquel era mi lugar favorito en el mundo.

– Bienvenidas al templo de Okami.– hice una reverencia.

– Está un poco… ya sabes, abandonado.

Le sonreí.

– Soy la única que se ocupa de él y no estoy siempre, hago lo que puedo.

– Di que sí, Sakura–chan, es un lugar muy bonito.– me animó Tomoyo.

– Si, tiene su encanto… aunque no entiendo cómo prefieres esto a la ciudad.

Hice una broma para quitarle hierro al asunto, e intenté no sentirme incómoda por las palabras de mi amiga. Ella no entendía mis sentimientos hacia aquel lugar porque éramos muy diferentes, aún así aquella diferencia me hacían apreciarla como persona. La quería por cómo era, aunque soltara las cosas tal y como pensaba sin esperar consecuencia alguna. Era sincera, y a mí eso me gustaba.

¿Qué pensaría Meiling de mi lobo?

El sonido del crujir de unas ramitas nos sobresaltó a las tres. El silencio era abrumador, pese que hasta hace un instante se oía el cantar de los pajarillos silvestres. Su olor inconfundible me llegó antes de posar mis ojos sobre los suyos, y el corazón empezó a bailarme enloquecido en el pecho provocando un dulce dolor. Era mi lobo. En ese momento, a la luz del crepúsculo, sentado bajo el Torī. Apenas pude contener el aliento, di un paso hacia él, pero Meiling asustada me agarró del brazo y no me dejaba continuar. Ella no lo entendía, no le conocía, no sabía que él jamás me haría daño.

– ¡Un lobo! ¡Sakura corre!

– No… espera él no…

Pero ella no esperó y le lanzó una piedra para asustarle. La confusión y la angustia de ver a mi lobo siendo apedreado por mi amiga histérica no me dejaba pensar. El corazón se me partió en dos, cuando sus ojos dorados se cruzaron con los míos y desapareció en la oscuridad del bosque. _No te vayas_, quise gritarle. Pero no salía voz. Le había perdido.

Las lágrimas bañaron mi rostro y Tomoyo me abrazó gentilmente. Meiling seguía en un estado de euforia a pesar de que mi lobo se había ido, balbuceaba palabras mal sonantes y frases que se me clavaban en el corazón. Ella no lo entendía.

– ¡No puedes volver Sakura!, ¿Y si ese lobo te hubiera encontrado sola? Te habría atacado, te habría atacado y habrías muerto. Menos mal que estábamos las tres… no tengas miedo.

Tomoyo me apretó más contra sí e intentó calmarnos a las dos. Meiling pensaba que tenía miedo de que me atacase, pero aquella opción simplemente no existía en mi realidad. ¿Cómo podía atacarme aquel a quién tan profundamente amaba? Cerré los ojos y dejé que el dolor fluyera. Se había ido, para siempre.

Lo vi en sus ojos.

**VII**

Fuera, en la profundidad del bosque, surgió un lamento largo y profundo al que pronto se unieron otros. Aullaban los lobos. Algunas voces, parecían sombrías y solemnes, otras agudas y salvajes, aquel era un bello y aterrador coro. Reconocí el aullido de mi lobo, su tono hermoso y profundo se elevaba sobre el resto. Rogaba que lo escuchase.

Llorando en silencio. Notaba el corazón en mi pecho confuso, dividido entre el deseo de que se callaran y de que continuasen para siempre jamás. Siendo herida y curada a la vez. Quise ser loba en aquel momento. Estar con ellos en aquel bosque dorado en las inmediaciones del templo. Quería verlos como alzaban la cabeza y aullaban a un cielo rociado de estrellas lejanas. Contuve un sollozo que habría despertado a mis amigas, no dormí hasta que se apagó el último de los aullidos.

**VIII**

Aquel traje de Morticia Adams le sentaba estupendamente. Marcaba su bonita figura como si se tratase de una segunda piel. Tomoyo también estaba fantástica en su papel de fantasma, y yo, bueno, simplemente me sentía una niña al lado de mis amigas con aquel vestido de bruja. No tenía una figura tan bonita como Tomoyo y Meiling. Según decían, yo me desarrollaba más lento que el resto, y aún conservaba un poco de aquella niña que había dejado de ser.

– Dirás lo que quieras, pero seguro que a Eriol–kun le gusta– dijo Meiling alegremente a la vez que se colocaba unos adornos de calaveras en el pelo. Tenía un cabello precioso, aunque competía con el de Tomoyo, ambos negros. Me observé en el espejo con un poco de envidia, mi pelo castaño claro y corto no podía competir con el de ellas.

Me maquillaron un poco y dejamos la casa atrás cuando apareció Eriol–kun con el cacharro al que llamaba furgoneta y nos dirigimos a la fiesta de Halloween que había improvisado Meiling. Eriol era dos años más mayor que nosotras, por lo que tenía la licencia de conducir y aquello había mejorado la situación en su familia. Su padre podía cargar un poco el peso del negocio familiar en su hijo, aquel a quién tanto adoraba.

Pero al parecer, él aparentemente adoraba a Tomoyo. Lo vi en sus ojos, la miraba de la misma forma que yo miraba al lobo blanco cuando aparece. Meiling tenía que estar ciega para no ver aquello. Era muy simpático y charlaba alegremente con nosotras vestido con su extraño disfraz. ¿Era un gato o un murciélago?

– ¿De qué vas disfrazado Eriol–kun?– preguntó Tomoyo sonriéndole coquetamente, a ella también le había gustado aquel muchacho.

– Voy de Mr Wishkers cuando le alcanzó el rayo.

– ¿Perdona?

– ¡Sí, cuando el rayo alcanza a Mr Wishkers cuando se acercaba al murciélago que su dueña pensaba revivir para su proyecto en la feria de ciencias!

– Es que ella aún no ha visto Frankenweenie..

– ¿La última de Tim Burton?– pregunté interesada, vaya así que había un personaje así. Me reí, era genial.

– Deberías verla– sentenció Eriol a la vez que tomaba la salida a la carretera que se dirigía al pueblo vecino.

La luna llena brillaba alta en el cielo repleto de aterciopeladas nubes. Su luz las hacía brillar doradas. No se veían las estrellas, pero ahí estaban, eternas y hermosas. Sentí la melancolía de mi corazón volcarse en mi pecho. Me sentía vacía desde la tarde anterior. No me quitaba de la cabeza la imagen de la espalda de mi lobo alejarse entre los árboles. Un largo suspiro se escapó de entre mis labios y reprimí una lágrima.

**IX**

La fiesta en aquel cementerio no era la gran cosa. Aunque para el poco tiempo que habían tenido para prepararlo todo enterraba cualquier sentimiento de decepción. Había muchos jóvenes disfrazados salpicando Paz Perpetua, como se llamaba aquel jardín. Las viejas tumbas, algunas mejor conservadas que otras, proyectaban sombras perturbadoras. Como por ejemplo aquél ángel que rezaba mirando al cielo implorando por el alma del difunto que custodiaba. Había muchas tumbas así.

La fogata iluminaba el lugar, la música gótica que salía de una cripta abierta rompía el silencio en aquella noche nublada. Una chica vestida de caperucita nos regaló unos vasos de plásticos vacíos y se puso a charlar alegremente con Meiling. Me giré en busca de Tomoyo y ésta estaba enfrascada en una interesantísima conversación con Eriol. Aquel gato–murciélago, se veía adorable al lado del fantasma de mi mejor amiga.

Me alejé de ellos. Me sentía fuera de lugar en aquella fiesta donde todos tenían pareja y yo caminaba por aquel tablero sintiéndome como un peón derribado. Me dirigí a la cripta, al parecer allí se servían las bebidas.

Frankestein y Drácula me dieron la bienvenida sirviéndome un ponche edulcorado con alcohol. No me importó, tenía una herida mortal que sanar. Les agradecí la bebida y salí de allí como alma que lleva el diablo. No me gustaba aquel lugar. Donde debía haber paz y descanso, había ruido y descontrol.

Me senté sobre una tumba de mármol blanco y bebí. Bebí para olvidar aquella pena que atenazaba mi corazón en aquella noche de horror de Halloween, mientras la banda sonora de Pesadilla antes de navidad inundaba el lugar. En pleno lamento de Jack, una silueta me llamó la atención. Era un muchacho alto, vestido con ropas tradicionales y una máscara blanca de un youkai–lobo ocultaba su rostro.

Una brisa helada trajo consigo un aroma que yo conocía demasiado bien. A los pinos del bosque. El chico se internó en otro jardín que se perdía entre la oscuridad de las tumbas. Algo me dijo que tenía que seguirlo, llámalo instinto o sexto sentido. Pero ahí estaba yo, persiguiendo al lobo por el cementerio.

Llegamos hasta un claro en un jardín que se encontraba bastante alejado de Paz Perpetua, no encontré el letrero con el nombre de aquel jardín. Tampoco me hizo falta, el muchacho entró en un panteón iluminado por antorchas. Llené mis pulmones de aire y lo exhalé lentamente buscando el valor que me faltaba para entrar en aquel lugar. ¿Y si mi cerebro me había jugado una mala pasada inventándose aquel aroma tan familiar?

No lo descubriría si no seguía adelante. Así lo hice, uno a uno, bajé los peldaños de aquel panteón desconocido y me interné en la penumbra. Allí bajo tierra, jamás podría explicar cómo supe que era él una vez lo tuve delante. De hecho, no lo dudé ni un instante.

Sus ojos dorados traspasaron mi alma.

**X**

Él se acercó a mí y sin decir palabra alguna me tomó por la muñeca y me acercó a él. Me solté sobresaltada, mi corazón palpitaba como un loco en mi pecho, sentía ansiedad, necesidad de saber que aquello estaba ocurriendo de verdad y no era un sueño. Con las manos temblorosas solté las cintas que sujetaban su máscara tradicional de lobo y contuve el aliento cuando le vi.

Era grande, pero aquello no me sorprendió, ya lo era en su otra forma. Su rostro era bello, como la de un ángel profano. Eso es lo que era, un demonio con ojos sinceros y directos. Dorados, como ámbar humano. Su cabello oscuro contrastaba con el pelaje con el que se había mostrado siempre ante mis ojos, sin embargo su piel estaba desnuda, demasiado humana. Sin embargo era él, lo sabía.

Acarició mi rostro con cuidado y yo cerré los ojos al contacto de aquella caricia. Se acercó más a mí y me abrazó con fuerza, pero con dulzura a la vez, como si temiera romperme. Apoyó su rostro en mi clavícula y supe que me estaba oliendo, como yo le olía a él.

– ¿Cómo es posible?– mi voz se quebró.

Él se alejó de mí lo suficiente como para mirarme a los ojos y un sinfín de expresiones humanas fueron pasando a través de sus angulosos rasgos. Sonrió como solo un lobo puede hacer y me apretó contra él.

– Soy un Okami, un espíritu lobo.

– ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo, te fuiste…

– Las humanas que venían contigo se asustaron de mí… pero tú no me tienes miedo ¿Verdad?

– ¿Cómo podría tenerlo? Tú me salvaste.

– En aquel momento, me pareciste la niña más bonita que jamás había visto, eras un dios ensangrentado en la nieve… tenía que impedirlo, lo hice.

Las lágrimas volvieron a cubrir mi rostro. No podía creerme que estuviéramos así, abrazados. Parecía un sueño, un sueño muy real. No quería dejarlo marchar. Él acarició mis mejillas, borrando mis lágrimas y las fue besando una a una.

– Esperar sentado mientras te observo es lo más duro que he hecho en más de quinientos años… temía que si sabías la verdad no volverías al bosque, ni al templo, mi templo.

– No podría.– le contesté con sinceridad.

Su voz grave me hacía temblar. Me fijé en sus orejas de lobo y sonreí, dudaba mucho que fueran parte de un simple disfraz. Se las acaricié tal y como solía hacerlo en el templo y él como siempre cerró sus ojos disfrutando del momento. Soltó un suspiro de satisfacción y cuando abrió los ojos, nada pudo frenarnos.

Sentí como si en mi cuerpo hubiera algo hambriento y anhelante, que me arañaba por dentro. Sus labios ocuparon los míos y aunque fue apenas una caricia, un roce. Algo se retorció en mi interior. Nos miramos a los ojos y él se inclinó para besarme de nuevo, esta vez el beso fue diferente, cálido y ansioso. Dulce y perverso. Saboreé en sus labios el mismo amor que sentía yo por él.

Me sonrió fascinado cuando rompió el contacto y me susurró con suavidad.

– Este beso valió seiscientos años de espera.

– ¿Solo te contentarás con uno?

Mi lobo contuvo el aliento, y se quedó quieto, luego, muy suavemente, me besó el cuello siguiendo la línea de mi mandíbula. Alcé de nuevo el rostro para besarle los labios. Parecía que estaba haciendo mano de todo su autocontrol, aquello me enloquecía. No podía escapar de su aroma a tierra, estreché mis dedos en su nuca y le acerqué más, mientras me besaba y besaba.

Le acariciaba el cabello, el rostro, su nariz, su barbilla… mis manos no se quedaban quietas por más que quisiera controlarme. Me estaba volviendo loca su simple presencia y a la vez tenía miedo de que no fuera real.

– ¿Es real?– pregunté entrecortadamente.

– Lo es, soy una criatura legendaria que lleva mucho tiempo _esperándote_.

– No esperes más– susurré a ras de sus labios.

Suspiré al saborear su aliento. Toda yo rabiaba por besarle, mi corazón a punto de estallar. Apoyé mis manos en su pecho agarrando con firmeza su ropa. Con los labios pegados, nos devolvimos besos una y otra vez, cálidos, eternos, hermosos. Abrió ligeramente mis labios y cuando introdujo su lengua en mí supe que estaba perdida.

**XI**

Me tumbó sobre la hierba, y él lo hizo sobre mí. Para ser una criatura legendaria sus dedos temblaban igual que mis dedos humanos y mortales. Recorrió con su lengua mi cuello, tal y como solía hacer cuando estaba transformado y yo reí suavemente. Era él, no podía creerlo. Se apartó para mirarme y el tiempo se congeló en aquel claro de bosque, solo la brisa y el sonido de los grillos cantar me hacían darme cuenta lo real que estaba siendo aquello.

– Hueles muy bien, cada vez que te toco, tu olor se intensifica.

Olfateó el aire como si fuera el lobo que llevaba dentro, declarando lo mucho que me anhelaba. Descubrí quién era él en realidad, y le quise a pesar de todo, a pesar de lo mágico.

– ¿Pensabas en mí cuando eras un lobo?– gemí en sus labios.

– Pensaba tus ojos que son del color del bosque, en tu olor, en tu sonrisa lejana.

– Una parte de mí aún no cree que esto esté sucediendo, que pueda besarte, tocarte como lo habría hecho en mis sueños.

– Hay un mundo de magia aparte de este, puedes observarlo con tus propios ojos, tocarlo con tus propias manos y sentirlo con todo tu espíritu.

Con un movimiento de su mano el bosque cobró vida, la luz emergía de la nada con forma de fuegos fatuos. Los árboles y la brisa que los acariciaba brillaba. Tumbada como estaba podía ver las estrellas luminosas en aquel claro de bosque mágico. Y sobre todo a él, a mi lobo. Mi corazón latía de forma irregular angustiado, pero me sentía más viva, más feliz y más asustada de lo que había estado nunca.

– Es precioso.

– En mi mundo, tú lo eclipsas todo.

Le sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa. Parecíamos un par de amantes que habían estado juntos y enamorados toda la vida, y en cierto sentido así había sido. Me abrumó la idea de la inmortalidad de una criatura legendaria como lo era mi lobo y vinieron a mi mente un sinfín de preguntas existenciales que mi mente no sabía cómo responder.

– ¿Crees que esto es posible?– pregunté mirándole a los ojos brillantes.

– No lo sé, nunca me había ocurrido… y si tuviera que descender hasta el mismísimo infierno por tocarte, preferiría esa condena a permanecer eternamente en los límites del bosque esperando.

Aquella declaración curó mucha de la melancolía que me había acompañado desde niña. Apenas me quedaban recuerdos importantes hasta aquella fría mañana de enero, cuando mi familia me había dejado jugando para comprar. Desde que mi lobo me salvó de la muerte, no había dejado de pensar y soñar con él. Mi sueño más íntimo y secreto se había cumplido.

Entonces una idea cruzó mi mente. ¿Realmente ignoraba de la diferencia entre mi lobo y el resto de lobos? Actuaba en muchas ocasiones como habría actuado un humano, aunque tampoco era correcto decir que se tratara de un humano. No lo era, sus ojos eran muestras de ello. Me sobrecogí.

– Tengo miedo.

Aquellas dos palabras le pararon en seco y le hicieron reaccionar, y aunque tenía varios significados él pareció darse cuenta de cuál era el verdadero sentido de aquellas palabras. No le temía a él. No temía al presente, temía al futuro. Temía al tiempo que día a día su vida se marchitase como lo hacían las hojas de los árboles cada otoño. Temía abandonar aquel mundo terrenal donde él no pudiera alcanzarla.

– No temas, vive el futuro como quieras vivirlo, yo te seguiré para siempre.

Le besé, le besé como siempre había soñado hacer. Me aferré a él con manos y piernas y le apreté contra mí. De aquella forma quería vivir el futuro, con un presente donde pudiéramos dar rienda suelta a aquel extraño e inusual y profundo amor.

Caricia tras caricia, fue despojándome de aquel disfraz de bruja que había usado en aquella fiesta donde nos redescubrimos. Parecía un recuerdo lejano lo que acababa de pasar hacía unas pocas horas. Beso a beso, los labios danzaron por cada zona de piel que quedaba expuesta a la desnudez primigenia. La respiración entrecortada dio paso a tímidos jadeos y éstos a su vez en gemidos profundos cuando él me dio el placer que anhelaba tanto su alma inmortal como la mía mortal.

Sus dedos se deslizaron firmes y a la vez temblorosos recorriendo mi cuerpo que aún seguía madurándose, y me entrega dulces besos que devuelvo con deleite. Mis dedos recorren su pecho cuando rodamos por la hierba y nos abrazamos como si no fuéramos más que una sola cosa. Besaba allí y allá por mi pecho volviéndome deliciosamente trémula. Su mano acarició mis muslos, sentía la calidez del amor con cada toque. Aunque no estaba preparada para la pasión que se desbordó en mí cuando rozó la yema de sus dedos la frágil flor de mi intimidad.

Grité de placer. Y él acalló mis gemidos con sus labios. Mordisqueó mi barbilla, mis clavículas y mis pechos con deleite, su gentil mano no dejó de calmar mi pasión. Sentí que podía llegar a arder como las llamas de los fuegos fatuos que iluminaban aquel claro del bosque. Loca de placer observé a la luna que se había asomado curiosa de entre las nubes para ser testigo de lo prohibido.

Pero nada de eso tenía sentido. Sentí el vértigo incesante unido a los párpados, ciega de deseo. No me importó mi inocencia perdida una vez estuve unida de verdad con él. Con suavidad se había enterrado en mi interior y con ternura me trataba en aquel vaivén glorioso que me hacía ascender y descender en oleadas de goce. Crujió mi cuerpo, rasgándose la membrana misteriosa, sabía que dolería al principio, pues él fue intruso, y consentido ladrón de mi virginidad. Pero entre suaves lamentos ese dulce sufrimiento se convirtió en fuego líquido y me llevó a un plano transparente entre el caos y sus ojos.

Relampaguea en mi útero, y yo acaricio la última mejilla del lobo. Su sonrisa atónita me invita al incendio.

– Mi derrumbada, mi acariciada, mi adormecida, mi amor. Mía, para siempre.

Me besó.

Hechizada contemplé sus movimientos, sus duros músculos, el sudor perlado en su frente, sus labios entrecerrados suspirando por mí. Era una criatura que me había llevado a la oscuridad y a un hermoso caos. Su aliento susurró en mis oídos agitando los latidos de mi corazón y besó mis labios seducidos, lamió mi cuello acelerando más la respiración, y mordió y penetró con locura mi cordura. Lo vi todo en blanco y negro, después en tecnicolor. Danzamos un baile sobrenatural, se calló la luz, el sonido se apagó, de mi garganta aletea un grito. Explotamos juntos, alcanzando un clímax ultraterreno que nos hizo pedazo a ambos. Mi mundo se perdió en un suspiro.

Ya solo quedaba paz.

Y la luna llena.

En aquella noche donde no había límites entre lo terreno y lo sagrado.

**XII**

Caminé desde la oscuridad a la luz, con el viento soplándome en el rostro. Cerré los ojos y encontré la salida de la oscuridad. Desperté en aquel claro del bosque donde había tenido la experiencia de mi vida entre los brazos de mi sobrenatural y legendario lobo. No estaba sola, el lobo blanco vigilaba atento con sus ojos dorados cada movimiento que hacía.

El pelaje de mi lobo cubría mi desnudez y yo le regalé una sonrisa cálida. Apoyó su frente sobre la mía y ambos cerramos los ojos. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así disfrutando de nuestra compañía, pero tampoco me importaba. Me daba igual su apariencia mientras estuviera a mi lado para siempre.

Así de profundo le amaba.

**XIII**

Seguí mirándola.

Pasó un año exacto desde aquella noche, y no me arrepentía de nada de lo que había hecho. Ella no me había visto, pues estaba concentrada mirando a las estrellas de aquella nueva noche de luna llena. Yo era un espíritu del bosque, silencioso e inmóvil, frío y eterno. Era la encarnación de una leyenda muy antigua, una criatura hecha de sombras y luz. Me senté en el límite del bosque, donde los árboles comenzaban a espaciarse y la magia a perderse. Me quedé quieto. Estaba allí mismo, casi a mi alcance y al mismo tiempo, a mil vidas de distancia.

La miré, esperando a que se diera la vuelta y advirtiera mi sombra en la penumbra en la linde del bosque. No podía aguantar más. Exhalé lentamente, ella me escuchó y volvió la cabeza en mi dirección como siempre había hecho, como la había añorado. Sus ojos, descubrieron el vaho de mi aliento y cuando la neblina desapareció, se posaron sobre mí. Di otro paso hacia ella sin saber cómo reaccionaría.

Su voz apenas fue un susurro, pero mis sentidos lo captaron como si lo hubiera gritado a pleno pulmón.

– Solo me arrepiento de una cosa, ¿Sabes?

– ¿De qué te arrepientes?– me preguntó en el mismo tono, su mandíbula temblaba.

– Nunca te pregunté tu nombre.

– Es _Sakura_… ¿Y el tuyo?

– _Shaoran_.

Le di el beso que anhelé durante un año, esperando.

Me ataría al mismísimo infierno, por ella.

Con un hilo rojo.

~**Fin**~

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

¡Hola! Como hoy es Halloween quise escribir un Oneshot especial para la fecha antes de ponerme con el nuevo capítulo de Dochirasama desu ka?, ¿Qué tal?, ¿Os gustó?

He de admitir que tenía varias ideas para escribir un oneshot especial para Halloween y que la que finalmente escribí tampoco tenía casi nada que ver con la primera idea... lo fui escribiendo sobre la marcha y salió esto. A mi me parece una historia muy tierna, y sé que tiene un final demasiado abierto. Vosotras que creéis que podría pasar. Encontraría la forma Shaoran de estar para siempre con su Sakura humana o tendría fecha de caducidad tras su muerte. Eso no lo sabremos, pero seguro que encontraría la manera para estar juntos.

Shaoran en esta historia es un Okami, una deidad mitad lobo como la diosa japonesa Amaterasu. ¿No os resulta tierno? Pues podéis visitar mi deviantart y ver la ilustración de este oneshot.

Espero que os haya gustado y si sois tan amables de hacedme saberlo, yo sería muy feliz.

_¡Feliz Halloween para todos! Y cuidad vuestros cuellos de vampiros, ataques zombies o cualquier cosa que ronde la noche._

_Un beso para todos!_

__~Hikari-sys~_  
_


End file.
